


After the Battle

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Byleth has lost someone close to him before. There's always the looming threat of losing another in times of war. However, having to face it again isn't something he can handle. To see the body of the one he loves hit the ground unleashes something inside of him. Something that has him wanting to express just how much he loves Yuri.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	After the Battle

Plans may never go according to plan but no one is worried. Both the Blue Lion and Golden Deer classes fear nothing while they still have their Professor. They even have the extra assistance from the Ashen Wolves, of which are completely behind Byleth.

It always works out. No matter what scheme the enemy cooks up, Byleth will lead them through it. He's calm and level headed with his emotions locked away behind a mask. Albeit one that has been steadily cracking for his comrades, much to their pleasure.

Yet it's a battle against Edelgard and her forces that they dread. She was their classmate and so were plenty of those that join her on the battlefield. But they won't back down. They'll fight for the future — a future that welcomes and accepts all.

A battle that they eagerly march into with Byleth at the lead. Their plan to pincer her forces between all three houses is solid. Blue Lions is to lead the charge at the front. Golden Deer will go off to the right and Byleth will guide the Ashen Wolves along the left.

It's all going according to their plans. Even as Edelgard sends her forces straight at Dimitri's, there are a few groups that go in the other directions. She wants to sew chaos into their lines.

But Byleth isn't concerned. He leads the charge with Yuri at his side, someone he's confided in for so long. Someone he's glad to have fighting beside him. There's no match when it comes to the two of them fending off those that run at them.

Even if there are a few that get close enough there's Balthus to bat them off. As well as Hapi and Constance to disrupt any of their attempts from the sides.

At least until they turn their attention to some flankers. They can't see the others coming up the other side. Balthus is busy and Yuri will be damned if they get near Byleth.

He won't be adding Byleth into his book any time soon, not if he has anything to say about it. Getting between the soldiers and Byleth is easy for Yuri, it's just what he's good at. Sword in hand, he fends back two of their sword-wielders as well as cut down one of their archers that had gotten to close.

The goal is to get close to Byleth.

Not seeing his comrades around, Byleth turns to as Hapi yells at him to watch out. The Sword of the Creator extends and slings out to the man encroaching upon him. It's as his green tresses settle back against the sides of his face and his grip loosens that he sees it.

Byleth's eyes widen and everything seems to slow. It's not how it normally would, not when he tries to use his power. No, this is because he can't tear his eyes away. There's only one thought that blares loud in his mind.

' _They hurt Yuri_.'

Yuri's body leans forward as he slashes at the soldier who had stabbed him. The sword-wielding soldier easily parries the half-hearted strike as another comes up behind Yuri. The ax-wielder spares nothing as his shield slams into Yuri from behind.

He hits the ground yet immediately tries to get back up. They won't have it. They'll gang up on him if it means they take him down. A boot slams against the side of his head and he rolls over, a groan slipping out along with a cough of blood. He tries to push himself up but collapses.

 _Red_.

It's all Byleth sees. All reason is escorted to the back of his mind where it's locked away. There's only rage left. A rage that bubbles up quickly and overcomes every other thought in his lithe body.

His mind flashes back to his father — to Jeralt — as his body hits the ground. He can't escape that moment as pain surges back up into his heart and panic overtakes everything.

Byleth spares _no one_. If they're in reach, they're dead.

Boots kick up dirt and grass behind him as he comes out from where he had been planning to flank with the others. The pincer attack is ruined. But he doesn't care.

The Sword of the Creator extends and knocks up the shield of one enemy soldier. The next second it's retreating as Byleth is suddenly up in his face, slashing across his chest. Falling, the soldier can only let out a cry as Byleth darts to the next one.

There's a call that comes out from an enemy commander, "Focus him!"

It doesn't matter to Byleth. He's a whirlwind of blood and destruction. His jaw is locked and teeth grind together as a sword cuts along the side of his leg. It's easy to ignore. The adrenaline is keeping him feral and desperate.

From where he had left Yuri, Claude is approaching with Hilda. She runs full force at the ax-wielder and takes him out in two strikes after his ax bounces off her shield. Boots sliding over the grass, Claude shoots an arrow to the sword-wielder as he gets close.

He drops to one knee and glances about the battlefield. He's trying to pinpoint someone and it takes him a moment before he finds them. Somehow he manages to raise his voice enough, to break through the chaos.

"Dimitri, stop the Professor and send Mercedes over here! Man down!"

The blond glances over, his disheveled hair matting to the sides of his face. He gives only a nod and tells Mercedes to leave him and go to Claude. She doesn't question him. But instead thanks Ashe as he reassures he'll cover her.

One more look and Dimitri is rushing for their beloved Professor.

Byleth isn't paying attention to anyone that's calling his name or his moniker. It's all drowned out by the static of anger vibrating through his body. He _needs_ destruction for what's been done. His cape and sleeves twirl and flair through the air as he dashes from opponent to opponent.

He knows who is at fault for this. She's the commanding general and staring at his work from atop her horse. Her horse that she ushers back a few steps. She can see what's happening and the plan that's still in motion. The pincer attack is still progressing despite their leader's maddening onslaught, "Retreat!"

That's too late for some. Byleth is already on top of a group of her soldiers and the Sword of the Creator takes no hostages. He doesn't notice Dimitri coming up behind him. He shoves Dimitri away when he tries to stop him, tries to calm him no different than Byleth had done to him once before.

If anyone knows the look on Byleth's face, it's Dimitri.

And he can't seem to get through to him.

All Dimitri can do is protect Byleth from whatever might be coming at him that he doesn't see. Which is few in between since Byleth is hyper-aware to all that are rushing at him and past him — all those enemies that are trying to escape or subdue him in the process.

No friendly faces make sense to him. It's why he doesn't notice Balthus in the slightest. He doesn't register the deep tones yelling at him to wait. If he did he'd see the man that Balthus carries on his back.

There's only one thing he can think about and it's rushing forward to end all of those that try to run away. His body burns with a need for destruction no matter how much it also wants him to stop. Fingers are going numb and stomach is churning.

"By…leth…"

He hears something in the distance. Yet it's just not enough to shatter whatever trance he's under. All he can do is continue onward. The Sword of the Creator extends and arches around a soldier. He yanks them to the ground and prevents them from retreating.

Yuri's breathing is shallow but there. One eye is shut as blood drips over it. The other is locked onto Byleth and the crimson splattered onto his cloak. He musters up enough strength to raise his voice.

"Byleth…!"

His hands are shaking as he grips onto Balthus's shoulder, struggling to peak his lavender head up high enough for Byleth to see him. If anything, it does the trick and he'll demand an apology from Balthus later for doubting him.

The tension eases from Byleth's shoulders and the tip of his sword scratches over the stone pathway. There's immediate relief that washes through him as he comes to a complete standstill. All he knows and understands is that Yuri is… okay… he's alive.

Thankfully Dimitri is right there alongside him. He easily bats away any of the lingering soldiers that dare to rush Byleth. It's a good thing he's there so that Byleth can run over to Balthus. By then Yuri is already exhausted from that much. His head lies against Balthus's.

"There you are…"

Byleth's brows pinch up from worry, "Are you-"

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches. I'm honored…you're so worried about me."

Claude is already jogging over to them, "I'll make sure they're retreating for sure. We'll regroup at the monastery."

The natural-born leader that he is, everyone nods and begins to retreat as well. All of their men and women begin to gather up and collect themselves. It's a victory, to say the least.

Byleth stays by Yuri's side the entire way back to safety, far from the reaches of this battlefield. He's still worried hours later as well. There's no way he wouldn't be.

Night begins to set in and once Dimitri and everyone else has left him alone, Byleth is sprinting to his room. He had specifically instructed them to treat Yuri there. It's always been his safe space, it only feels right that Yuri rest there.

It's better than letting them take him down into Abyss or to the infirmary.

Yet it does make it the first time that he's hesitated outside of his door. After a moment he finally slips inside and swiftly shuts the door behind him. There's a pause as his eyes adjust to the soft lighting. Green eyes sweep from his desk and chair to the bed sitting opposite of it.

Atop it is Yuri. A blanket is draped over his legs still clad in his black pants. His torso is wrapped in bandages as well as his upper arm. They both know it's largely for precautions as they have the best medics and skilled mages — of course, Byleth is sure he's still beyond sore and sensitive.

"How are you feeling?"

Yuri gives a smile and closes the tome he had been reading. "Much better now that you're here."

Byleth, for once, doesn't know what to do. He feels…guilty. If he hadn't been so unaware then Yuri wouldn't have gotten hurt. It's so hard to look at him and yet at the same time he doesn't want to tear his eyes away. He's afraid if he does that Yuri will vanish.

Instead of going over to him, Byleth begins to remove his coat and armor. It feels heavy after the long day and it's a welcome feeling to have it off. Left in only the dark gray tunic and pants, Byleth even lets the gloves plop onto the desk.

"…Byleth." Yuri starts. "It's not your fault."

This has Byleth whipping back around with such a pained look on his face. An expression that catches Yuri off guard. There are very few chances where an emotion smothers Byleth to the point where it shows so earnestly on his countenance.

Yuri lets out a huff and beckons Byleth over with the wave of his hand. He sits up properly as Byleth sits on the edge of the bed. So close, Yuri can reach over and take Byleth's hand in his own.

"We both made it out, I'd say that's worth celebrating. Don't you think?"

Byleth stares down at their hands. His eyes run along the fingers with painted nails that rub against his own. The touch is soothing, to say the least. Especially since Byleth doesn't let many people this close. Not that he particularly understands a lot of these concepts; friends, allies… lovers.

His gaze lifts to meet with Yuri's light purple eyes. The words stick in his throat as it constricts. He wants to agree or say how happy he is that Yuri is still _here_ with him. But nothing wants to come out.

Instead, he scoots a little closer and leans over. His fingers slip away from Yuri's. They slowly brush up Yuri's chest. The feeling of the bandages has him on edge, a painful reminder they're so… _fragile_. Byleth's lip quivers.

Yuri leans forward. He cups his hands around Byleth's face and lifts his gaze. Slowly, he closes the distance with a gentle peck to Byleth's lips. Yuri doesn't pull away completely afterward. He leans his forehead to Byleth's with a smile on his lips.

"I'm still here," he says softly.

Byleth doesn't even realize the tears are leaking from the corners of his eyes. All he knows is that everything in his chest feels light. He's happy — _so happy_ — that he can barely stand it. As he reaches forward to kiss Yuri he's gentle, not wanting to cause him any pain.

They've been through so much together. They've danced around the subject so frequently that it's almost as if they don't _need_ to talk about it. There's love smoldering between them so strong that when Yuri leans back onto the bed he brings Byleth with him.

Brushing his mouth over Byleth's, he lets out a chuckle. "You can be so cute sometimes."

Byleth scowls at him for that but says nothing. Doing so means Yuri kisses him again with a tongue flicking out over his already parting lips. He eagerly dives his tongue into Yuri's mouth. Meanwhile, Yuri's hands are already moving to clutch onto the front of Byleth's top. He wants to rid Byleth of the clothing.

Despite his sore body he wants to touch Byleth's skin, something they haven't done in so long. Just the littlest touch will send both their hearts soaring.

"Take that off, will ya?"

Byleth begrudgingly sits back up, "You're injured."

"I'm _fine_. I want you…"

He takes a moment to stand and turn away from Yuri. It takes more than a few moments to strip down to just his pants and boots. Especially since he makes sure to wipe the tears away no matter how his eyes still may sting. He tries to swallow past the happy little lump in his throat.

Byleth _could_ be satisfied with simply burying his face against Yuri. But having him like this will be even more so. It makes him glad he has lubricant in his drawer. Then again after meeting with Yuri he's felt a lot more than he ever has before. A lot of it leading to the many uses of the slimy stuff.

Retrieving the small bottle and returning to the bed is an easy feat. Yuri has already shucked off the blanket to where it's dropping off the bed. He hasn't gotten much farther than that, not that Byleth minds. He doesn't mind having to tug Yuri's pants off if it means he can run his hands back up those slender legs.

The pale skin is so soft under his palms that he idles as he reaches Yuri's thighs. Yuri glances off to the side as Byleth spreads his legs, fingers gently biting into his skin. "You don't have to stare."

"I can't help it. I'm just…happy you're here."

"Come here," Yuri says with a smile.

His arms spread as he welcomes Byleth close once more. Kissing him, Yuri notices that Byleth is hesitant and far gentler than usual. Even though their mouths and tongues make them seem ravenous, Byleth's hands have the subtlest of movements.

An ample amount of lube is poured into his hand as he reaches it down, slipping it between Yuri's eagerly spreading legs. He tries to make it easier for Byleth to reach his destination; the tight puckering hole that allows one finger in to start.

The cream is cold on his skin at first until Byleth begins to stretch Yuri and warming the lubricant up. He tries to keep Byleth's mind busy as he works diligently. Lips and tongue join the never-ending dance. Even as Byleth tries to pull away for a breath Yuri is right there, his teeth nipping playfully at Byleth's bottom lip.

Yuri doesn't even know when the second finger entered him until the third is pushing in to join the other two. He lets out a small groan of pleasure as Byleth leans over him. It gives Yuri the perfect angle to bury his face into the side of Byleth's neck.

A neck that's always covered by his outfit.

The perfect spot to latch his mouth onto and pepper with love; teeth, lips, tongue. He sucks and nibbles across Byleth's skin until it turns a light red from the treatment. Yuri's hands meander down Byleth's sides; up and down, up and down. Fingers dance over his stomach. Then over his chest. Down his back.

They don't idle in one place until Yuri is wrapping his arms around Byleth's back, palms pressing just above shoulder blades. Each pump of Byleth's fingers in and out of him as Yuri steadily losing track of what he's doing. At least until he can simply manage to leave a trail of kisses across Byleth's neck and shoulder.

"Byleth…enough teasing…"

The _shlick_ of fingers leaving Yuri is a mixed bag. As much as he wants to move to the main event he does miss having something — Byleth — inside of him. When Byleth leans back onto his haunches Yuri's wanting to rush to the next point dies down. He can still see the tears glossing over those lime-colored eyes.

He cups one hand against Byleth's cheek, thumb brushing under a watery eye. There's no words that accompany it. Just a smile as he spreads his legs and reaches forward, taking Byleth's hand. He pulls him closer, guiding him to come to him. Byleth does, he wants nothing more than to embrace Yuri.

To love him with everything he has. Almost to the point of not sleeping the rest of the night. But not yet, that kind of love can wait. Not while Yuri is still recovering. For now, he'll show how happy he is and how much he loves Yuri.

Just in the softest way he can.

The tip of his cock presses up against Yuri's entrance after he's covered it in plenty of the jelly-like substance. He's slow and patient with how he pushes into Yuri. A little at a time and he waits, allowing Yuri to adjust around him. It's only when Yuri's hips wiggle ever so slightly that he pushes further in.

Once he's all the way in he waits.

It's not that he thinks he'll hurt Yuri or that he'll break so easily. He's been through hell and back. There's no way. He's just so happy that Yuri is still alive. That as much as he wants to cling to Yuri and have his way with him… he just wants to love him at the same time.

Byleth starts with a gentle rock of his hips; out and in. It only makes it harder for him to go slow when Yuri's insides tighten around him just so. The wetness and the heat wrap around his cock as if threatening to not let him pull out. Yet he does. Again and again, each time pushing back in all the way to the hilt.

His knees dip hard against the bed as he grabs at Yuri's hips. He lifts them until Yuri's on legs can wrap securely around his waist. Yuri won't let him go. Not now that he has him steadily thrusting into his depths. It takes a moment for Byleth to find the spot that has Yuri seeing white but once he has it, he hits it almost every thrust.

Yuri arches his back and grasps onto Byleth's shoulders. It's the first step to yanking Byleth back down where he can reach him. Hands land on either side of Yuri's head before they're replaced by elbows. Byleth bends over Yuri as he continues to slide in and out of him, working them both closer to a release.

Of them, Yuri is far closer. He stares up into Byleth's eyes, those slightly parted lips and the way Byleth's chest heaves as he has sex with him. It leaves him wanting more, excited for the next time, and wishing he was in better shape now to handle his lover.

Instead, he grabs at the back of Byleth's nape and delivers him a bruising kiss at the same time he cums. It covers his stomach; sticky and hot. But he doesn't dare care. All he can think about is how Byleth's tongue lazily brushes over his own or how Byleth's cock swells inside of him as he reaches his tipping point as well.

 _Warmth_.

It fills him up and has a rather lewd moan echoing into their kiss. A kiss that will never last as long as they want. The need for air has them parting far sooner than either care for.

Yuri brushes his fingers beneath Byleth's eyes, wiping away any of the lingering tears. He loves the afterglow as much as before and during. But after it all is when he can see his love so open and raw before him. So unlike any other time. It's only when they're alone.

Byleth could say the same about Yuri.

Together they always bare themselves to each other, slowly but surely.

Now is no different as Yuri tries calm Byleth even still, "You're too cute. But getting better at this."

There's a giggle to follow. One that has Byleth giving a small laugh as well. A laugh that has them leaning toward each other one last time. Their lips dust together for the briefest moments. Yuri gives Byleth one, two, three pecks to his lips before he allows Byleth to fully pull away.

Byleth busies himself afterward. Once he has them both cleaned up and gingerly wiped down, with the tissues thrown into the garbage, he's greeted with Yuri scooting over on the bed.

"Come lay down," suggests Yuri.

Of course, Byleth doesn't argue with him. Emotionally tired, Byleth crawls into bed with Yuri. The latter pulls the covers up over them. He notices that Byleth keeps a general distance, not wanting to crowd him or hurt his sore body. Which is why Yuri takes the initiative and saddles closer, curling up against Byleth's side.

"It'll be okay."

Such simple words. Words that ease the remaining tension out of Byleth's muscles and allows him to relax. The bed is so welcoming and Yuri's body heat makes him not want to get up on top of it. His arms slip around Yuri's waist and tugs him close. Lolling his head to the side, Byleth gives Yuri a smile.

Doing so always makes Yuri return it, a true smile at that with the faintest of blushes at the corners of his eyes. A blush that only tinges the tips of Yuri's ears if they ever can be seen through the long lavender tresses.

"When you feel better and everything is over, will you go on that date with me?"

The blush only grows at that. To think Byleth remembers Yuri's little remark, something so small and having been a joke at that… Yuri simply can't deny him that.

"Of course."


End file.
